


Prom Night

by queervampire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, it's in an awkard spot between 200 and 300 words shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queervampire/pseuds/queervampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was so much better than dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> For [Antonia](http://danyplease.tumblr.com)!

Malia appreciated the feel of wet grass on her bare feet, the (ridiculously expensive) heels Lydia had gotten her forgotten somewhere by the corner of the lacrosse field. Lydia had been the only one to catch her and Stiles sneaking out of the gym, but she just gave them a raised eyebrow and little knowing smile before Scott dragged her out onto the dance floor, declaring that  _everyone_  was gonna dance that night. Malia was done dancing - she loved it, usually, but she couldn’t exactly do much in four-inch heels with “romantic” (read: boring) songs blaring from the speakers. While she came up with the idea to just ditch the dance, Stiles was the one who leaned in as if to kiss her outside, but instead had whispered _catch me if you can_ , before running down the parking lot. Malia had grinned and chased after him, which was what lead to them running around the field like little kids, shrieking with laughter even as they collided against each other and fell to the ground.

Stiles was happily pinned under the coyote, breathless with laughter and high on dopamine. Even though he knew the grass and mud stains were gonna be impossible to get out of his suit, he couldn’t help but be happy with Malia right there with him, now kissing him like a mission before separating. She smirked with a glint in her eye as she leaned over and whispered  _you’re it_ , jumping off of him and running to the other side of the field with her coyote reflexes. With a yell of  _traitor!_ , Stiles stumbled to his feet, and their laughter continued.

This was so much better than dancing.


End file.
